I am Hadrian The Actual Boy-Who-Lived
by BlackJackBJ
Summary: Harry has a twin brother - Andrew, who is crowned as the boy-who-lived. His parents are also alive. But instead of getting into Gryffindor, Hadrian / Harry gets into the evilest house; Slytherin...


**Story: I am Hadrian; The Actual Boy-Who-Lived** By BlackJackBJ

 **Summary:** Harry has a twin brother - Andrew, who is crowned as the boy-who-lived. His parents are also alive. But instead of getting into Gryffindor, Hadrian / Harry gets into the evilest house; Slytherin...

 **A/N:** I am very sorry for not updating my other stories.

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

 **I am Hadrian; The Actual Boy-who-lived.**

"Slytherin." That had been the beginning, the moment that I had been sorted into Slytherin in my first year on September 1st 1991. Everything had changed; the people I loved had showed a different side of them – one that I had never seen before. They turned on me like everyone else, my own twin – Andrew, he was the famous one - had started to ignore me, my dear parents refused to acknowledge me. _All was great_. It was in my first year, that I realized that the world was cruel – humans were cruel. The moment you became something… different from their expectations, they would turn on you in an instant; brothers on brothers, families on families and best friends on best friends.

 _"Slytherin." The sorting hat yelled. I was shocked; it was the last thing I had expected, to be sorted into the evilest house, the Dark Lord had been sorted there. I was ashamed of myself, I heard loads of stories about that house; Dad and Uncle Paddy were always glad to tell their tales of Hogwarts, they had told Andrew and I stories about how they had pranked the Slytherin house, and that all Slytherins were slimy snakes. I knew how terrible Slytherins are._

No one wanted me to be in Slytherin except for Draco Malfoy and his crew. I had heard about Malfoy from my dear parents, so at first I was wary about him. Malfoy senior was after all a death eater, even if he was said to be innocent, I mean, who would believe that he was under an _imperio?_ However, I had no choice but to hang out with junior, as no one else liked me or wanted to be with me. I didn't know anyone in that house and well, I was going to be in that house for like 7 years. Your house is your family, isn't it? My family wasn't really supportive of me, so I didn't know if I wanted my house to be my family.

 _I sat at the Slytherin table with Draco, Gregory and Vincent. It was breakfast time, the food which was made by the Hogwart house elves, were as good as the house elves back at home, and that was saying something – the Potter's house elves were the best cookers at all times. Owls had begun to flood in, with their packages held by their claws, I didn't expect to have any letter, however I spotted the family owl flying towards me through the windows above the professor's table, I braced myself for the worst, and I slowly opened the letter, it only held a few words, it read:_

 _You are disowned. We can't believe what went wrong with you._

 _Lord and Lady of the house of Potter._

It was a few years after that, where I turned towards the dark. At first; I was only slightly interested in it as it was a subject that all my friends were learning. However, after touching the subject, I couldn't help but to fall in love with the dark arts, I knew that the dark arts were bad and evil from Lily, James and Sirius – I called them by their first name, as they were technically not my family, they had disowned me; I didn't even have the last name 'Potter', as I had ruined their reputation of being 'light'.

I didn't believe that 'light' meant god and 'dark' meant evil anymore. After all, a very 'light' person could be evil – what is counted as evil? The way that Lily and James ignored me, didn't that count as evil? – And a very 'dark' person could be good, right? There isn't anyone that is just good or evil; they're only points of views, right? I mean; who wants to be evil – okay some people do, but not all bad guys - and someone who others say are evil, won't really think they are evil, right?

 _"Relashio." I yelled, I saw Draco smirk next to me, and I felt pride swell into my heart, I was careful not to show any emotions like how they showed me; a perfect blank Slytherin mask._

 _"Just like that, Potter, just like that, keep it up." Draco said._

 _"Did you think I couldn't do it, Malfoy?" I replied. I had thought that I couldn't do it, but I wasn't about to tell Draco that._

 _Draco coughed slightly, and smirked towards me again, "We are wasting precious time here." He then opened another page in 'Secrets of the Darkest Arts', "Try doing this."_

I kept on practicing and practicing the dark arts until the stage where I couldn't turn back even if I wanted to. And with the encouragement of my classmates, I became darker and darker until I became a secret supporter of the Dark Lord. I found out that it was Dumbledore who had spread wrong news about the Dark Lord, the Dark Lord didn't want muggleborns and muggles to be killed, and he only thought that muggleborns should be taken away from their muggle parents, so that the muggles didn't know about Magic like they did in the 18th century. The 18th century was horrible to witches and wizards; it was the time when witch hunting existed. I took pride in being a supporter of the man who was the Dark Lord, but it wasn't until my fourth year where I first met the Dark Lord.

 _"My Lord," Draco mumbled and then bowed, I quickly copied his actions. "This is Hadrian."_

 _"Rise, my loyal followers, Draco, you are dismissed." Draco quickly turned and left the room, leaving me alone with the Dark Lord. "You are Hadrian." He stated._

 _"Yes, my lord, I am." I was very nervous, but I remembered to put on an emotionless mask; emotions are weak._

In my fifth year, I had to take the O.W.L.S, which stands for Ordinary Wizarding Levels, it was more like Easy Wizarding Levels and the questions were super easy. It was as simple as 1 + 1; at least it was for me. It wasn't a surprise when I got full marks for everything; I had been studying after all. But the same couldn't be said to my ex-brother and his weasel friend.

 _Two red envelopes on two different owls sailed towards my ex-brother and Weasley. I smirked, anticipating what was to happen. The two howlers said similar things such as them getting trolls for every single subject, which I didn't think was possible. Draco who was next to me, yelled out, "Ooh… Skillful Scar-head and Worthless Weasel have achieved the impossible; trolls for every subject." Potter and Weasley turned red and ran out of the great hall._

It wasn't easy to maintain a spotless record especially when there were professors around every corner, but I managed to not raise suspicion from the professors and that was practically impossible. I had a mission, it was to kill Dumbledore. Dumbledore was the only thing standing in between my Lord's great plans.

 _"Draco, take my place on the quidditch team." I said to Draco._

 _"Why?" Draco asked stupidly._

 _"Don't question me, just do it." I turned and then quickly placed an invisible charm on myself; I then went to the seventh floor and into the room of requirement which was also called the come and go room._

 _Inside the room of requirement was a cabinet, it wasn't just any cabinet, it was the vanishing cabinet. When something was placed inside of it, it would vanish, hence the name._

I was to fix the cabinet and then to let the other death eaters through. I wasn't to do anything suspicious or I would be Obliviated of this mission. It had to be perfect with no mistakes, and I wasn't allowed to tell anyone, not even Draco. I was certain that Snape knew, and I was warned that he might be a spy, I had a second mission, and that was to find out if Snape was a spy, it was dangerous and I knew it.

 _"Ah… Severus, my boy, how have you been doing?" The headmaster's chirpy voice chimed. There was a mumbled sound that I couldn't make out which came from Snape._

 _"Do you know what Tom plans to do?"_

 _"No. He has started to suspect the inner circle of a spy as well." Snape muttered._

 _"Stay low, my boy, stay low."_

 _And another mumbled sound that I couldn't make out came from Snape. They started to move and I quickly ran into a secret tunnel back to my common room._

I had reported back to my lord of the happenings that winter. And soon, Snape had mysteriously disappeared. There was a new defense professor to replace Snape, his name to everyone else was 'Rain Conway', and he was actually Rabastan Lestrange in disguise.

 _"Professor Snape has gone on a long, long vacation. The new defense against the dark arts professor is Rain Conway." The headmaster announced whilst a tall, blond hair man stood up. There was quite a lot of cheering from 3 quarters of the school; Snape was often mean to everyone who wasn't in Slytherin._

Rabastan helped me, by backing me up. He was also the middle man between the Dark Lord and I. I communicated through him to the Dark Lord. Although the professors didn't suspect me, my classmates did. I had to maintain a good relationship with them as well, that was when Draco came into use. I almost made it past the year without raising any suspicion and being the perfect student, it was only one slight issue between my ex-brother and I; we had a duel.

 _"I challenge you to a duel, no-name." Potter shouted. I turned around, not ready to sabotage my perfect record. "I'm talking to you coward, that's probably why mum and dad disowned you, idiot." I continued on my way to my common room, until Potter shouted, "Locomotor Wibbly."_

 _It was the Jelly-legs jinx, and I had enough. I quickly put up a shield and then replied, "Where and when?"_

 _"You can choose." Potter had a large smirk on his face, one that I would be happy to punch it out._

 _"This Friday. Second period. In the great hall." I knew that Potter's second class on Friday was Transfiguration, and I had a free lesson. It meant that Potter would have to face McGonagall for skipping class, McGonagall was a kind of fair teacher and wouldn't let these things slide._

 _"Don't slither out, snake." Potter yelled out._

The duel itself wasn't so eventful; it ended in a matter of seconds, with me as the winner. My ex-brother was terrible at dueling, and he had failed all of his classes, his stepping was easy to predict, his spells were simple first year spells and they didn't work half the time.

 _"EXPELLIARMUS." The disarming spell faltered before it even reached me; a pathetic spell._

 _"Stupefy. Stupefy. Levicorpus. Sectumsempra" I whispered quickly, it was no use to shout out all your spells you are going to use to your enemy. I had sent a stunning charm to the left, another stunning charm to the right, a jinx that lifts people to Potter's head and a curse which cuts people to Potter's body. Potter put up a weak protego spell, the first stunner broke it, whilst the other 3 spells made sure that Potter couldn't dodge it that is if his reflexes were better than I thought it was._

It was soon my seventh and last year at Hogwarts, by the start of the year, I had fixed the cabinet and was waiting for the perfect time to let the death eaters through, I decided to let them through in Halloweens, when everyone were too busy stuffing the face with candy to try to stop us.

 _I opened the cabinet, and many death eaters poured out, I quickly stepped to the side smirking, before taking out the map of Hogwarts – the Marauder's map. Using the map, I scanned for the name 'Albus Dumbledore'. I quickly found out that he was in the great hall._

 _"Put up the dark mark on the astronomy tower and set up a trap. Dumbledore will go to the astronomy tower." I shouted out, I had planned it all out; by putting the dark mark up, Dumbledore would never resist trying to be the 'hero' and save the day._

Dumbledore had fallen for our set-up and soon he was murdered, the dark side was winning and everyone knew it. Without Dumbledore, the light side was hopeless, they soon fell and either ran away or was killed. Soon after, I had graduated with flying colors for all of my N.E.W.T.S.

Everything has changed from when I was a child to now, I'm now by my lord and we have won the war. My ex-brother has been captured, his friends have left him, and my ex-parents have been killed. _All was great._ I am my lord's best second in command; I am Hadrian, the actual boy-who-lived.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you liked it, this is only a one-shot and is already complete. I will be updating my other stories very soon, hopefully.


End file.
